


It Takes Time

by livsflair (sashalorian), sashalorian



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashalorian/pseuds/livsflair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashalorian/pseuds/sashalorian
Summary: High school was a rollercoaster as it is, would a certain girl change it all for Sasha
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Sasha hated gym, she felt more comfort in reading fanfiction during recreational free time during the lunch period before they were dismissed. Maybe she'd go see Charlotte in her 5th period, and they'd go eat lunch outside with the seniors. Maybe she'd visit Becky, who was currently in Physics, she was probably bored, looking to leave class. She looked at her phone, enthralled in the detailed American Horror Story fanfiction she was reading, when all of a sudden something hit her forehead really hard. 

"Holy shit, I'm sorry!" She recognized that voice, her anger rising just at the thought of Bayley being near her. "You alright?" She asks genuinely, not acknowledging her friends who weren't so subtly laughing at what just happened to Sasha. "I'm good." Sasha gritted, hiding how pissed off she was. Bayley chuckles, picking up the football and running away. Angrily, Sasha grabs her phone and headphones, and moves closer to the locker room so she can grab her bag and be first to leave. _Can C lunch be over any faster?_ It was finally 12:02, and she stood before walking to the locker room door as Coach Helmsley tells everyone to get their stuff. After grabbing her things, she runs out the locker room to avoid the other girls she hated, and she luckily wasn't caught up in the crowd waiting for the door. 

The bell rings, and all of the kids dart up the stairs, ready to either skip or get a gross premade meal from the school. When Sasha reaches the top level, she rounds the corner to the gym lobby and attempts to blend in with the kids leaving lunch so she won't be forced to go to the lunch room. Being able to sneak away, she walks up the stairs near the front office, and straight down the hallway across the bridge, when she made it there, she snuck in before anyone could notice. Sasha sat in the first stall, opening her lunchbox, and holding her phone so she could watch Bucky Barnes clips while she quietly eats. After twenty minutes, she looks at the time, leaving the stall before her class could start, which was thankfully on this hallway. 

She made it with 5 minutes to spare, pulling out her stuff. When she heard snickering, she refused to look up knowing who it was. Alexa Bliss and Chelsea Green, who Sasha refuses to acknowledge, had been harassing her since the 9th grade, and somehow there was only one teacher for each class. At least they had no interest in theatre, chorus, or astronomy. She could imagine the scenarios of them getting hit by a bus, and yes it was violent, but _they are fucking relentless for no reason._ To make her day worse, Bayley coolly waltzed in with Seth Rollins and Finn Balor probably laughing at some corny joke she made. To say Sasha Banks didn't enjoy British Lit for the sole reason that all of the 'cool kids' were there was a complete understatement. "Hey." Bayley smiles at Sasha who nervously clams up. "You did the questions?" Seth asks, and her eyes dart over to him like a deer in headlights. "Uh...y-yeah." Her heart was quickening, and her body heat began to rise.

"Can we take a picture?" She reluctantly pulled out the packet, handing it to the three, who individually took pictures, and started copying on their expected blank assignment packets. Sasha looked around nervously, finding a empty desk in the back of the class, near a plug. She stood, taking her packet, and scurried to the back of the room, sitting down in the lone desk. "Alright class!" The teacher, Ms. Neidhart exclaimed. "Homework, in the box, now." A very small few, including Sasha stood, taking their packets to the front of the class. The class erupted in laugher when Sami Zayn tripped, and fell on his stomach. Sasha nervously looks at the other kids, but helps Sami up, putting their papers in the bin. "Thank you Sasha." Sami was nothing but nice to everyone, she really hated high school kids.

It was finally 7th, her favorite subject, Pre-Calculus, Charlotte was in this class, so it was more fun, but unfortunately so was Bayley, but luckily all Bayley did was talk to Kofi and Xavier the whole time, laughing at how they were screamed at by Mr. Aries, her favorite teacher this year. They were all done with class, one minute to the bell. As soon as it rung, Sasha and Charlotte walked down the corridor, and down the stairs to by the lunch room. When they got out of the crowded stairwell, they migrated towards the gym lobby. "You comin to see basketball tryouts? Maybe see Baaaaayley." Sasha rolled her eyes. "Come on Sash, you only hate her-" 

"I hate her because she's a piece of shit who thinks sports equal good grades." Sasha had no idea why she hated Bayley so much, but it was seemingly valid. "You know what, why don't you tryout? You played JV in 9th grade right?" Charlotte had been asking her best friend to join basketball, or at least be a manager because she couldn't go another year of having no friends on the team after Sasha quit. "I'll think about it." Sasha sighs. They walk down the stairwell, into the gym and Charlotte goes to the locker room to change, while Sasha goes to the windows on the far edge of the gym, looking for a charger for her phone. As she was walking, she'd looked down at her phone for a second, before bumping into...Bayley. "Oh, my bad." Bayley leans down to pick up Sasha's phone, giving it to her with what seemed to be a genuine smile. 

Muscles, sweat, MUSCLES, gay thoughts.

Sasha did NOT like to admit how hot Bayley, she had a great smile, her hair was amazing, she remembers watching Bayley and the other football players doing weight training when softball was in effect, she was lifting just as much as the big guys. Sasha stared for half a second longer, before grabbing the phone shyly. "Thanks." She breathes, walking away fast. "HEY SASHA!" The girl's eyes rolled back hearing the overly enthusiastic Becky yell. She hears scuffling behind her, and she falls to the ground when someone jumps on her back. "Ow! What the hell?!" Becky laughs, sitting up. "Sorry." She helps Sasha up, and they walk to the wall where the windows were. 

"How's Charlotte?" Becky asks as they sit. "What's up, shorties!" Charlotte calls before Sasha could answer. "Hey." Becky did her handshake with Charlotte, before going back to her phone. "Hey Sash." The girl looks up at her friend. "You think you could get us into the theatre tonight?" The blonde had obviously been referring to the school's theatre, which the chorus director, Ms. Torres, had given her the key to in case she couldn't make it to a practice of casting call considering she was off after lunch. Sasha sighed, nodding. She knew it was irresponsible, but she didn't want to say no. "Cool, cool." 

The next hour had went by fast. Sasha watched Bayley softly glide across the court doing drills, and _she looked good_. Maybe if her former 'friends' hadn't told Bayley that Sasha liked her back in the fourth grade, maybe they'd still be friends. It was obvious Bayley didn't even remember her, she acted like a stranger. Half of the kids thought straight, and the others were shocked when they found out she wasn't. Clearly it was awesome when she heard Bayley was gay too, but she knew she could only watch Bayley make with Carmella of all people from afar. Moving schools wasn't such a bad idea now. 

"You ready Sasha?" Charlotte asks with a few guys and girls behind her making her frown in confusion. "They wanted to tag along." _SLAP!_ That's what would've happened if Sasha had confidence. "Ok." She nervously walked faster than the big group back to the gym lobby, and into the theatre. The group dispersed into chairs, while some ran around for whatever reason. Sasha walks to Charlotte. "Don't do anything stupid, I'll be back." Leaving through the entrance, she halts when the door flies open. _What would it take to avoid her?_ Instead of rudely pushing past, Bayley smoothly slides back out of the doorway. Gesturing that she can leave first. "Thanks." Sasha walks towards the door elevator that would take her to the sound booth, not noticing Bayley staring after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Bayley would never tell Sasha to her face, but she missed her. It'd been over 5 years since they last truly spoke. Sasha had moved away to California in 6th grade, and nobody thought she was coming back, that was of course until she came back the next semester in January. Bayley was so excited when she saw her in the hallway when she was looking for her first class on her first day. _Maybe she'll remember me._

She didn't. At least that was Bayley believed when she sat with her at lunch that day. She'd sat at the table, right in front of Sasha who hadn't looked up from her phone, Bayley was dragged to the next table with Alexa and her friends. This made her sad that Sasha hadn't remembered her, or maybe Bayley was being paranoid, considering she never even spoke to the girl, but she was stupid and stubborn, and moped on. The next time they'd officially meet was in 7th grade when they were forced to sit at the same table in environmental science. Of course, in order to avoid, she sat by her girlfriend Carmella to avoid Sasha. Thankfully for Sasha, that was how she met Charlotte, who was 5 seconds late, and happily sat next to her. _Why did I do that? I'm an idiot._

For years, Bayley didn't see the longing looks of Sasha, simply because she didn't think Sasha knew her. So she went into a rocky relationship with Carmella, and watched Sasha befriend Becky Lynch who was new in 8th grade. She was a basketball star in middle school, and was even saved a spot on McMahon High's JV team. What she hadn’t expected that eighth grade year was Sasha joining the team. The only person she seemed close to was Charlotte, she barely talked to Bayley. Again, the stubborn brunette took it to heart, and ignored her back, 14 year olds are ridiculous. 

She'd actually begun to hate her, laughing at how Sasha cried because she was benched the entire season, even though Bayley has no idea how that would affect someone, because it's never happened to her. Bayley took that hatred into ninth. She teased Sasha, and it ended when Sasha was suspended for writing the creepiest letter ever. Apparently the counselor warned the English class where the bullying originated that Sasha had OCD, and her having those thoughts were normal, and the 'threats' were not for them. Bayley loosened up after that. If she knew Sasha had a mental illness she'd have left her alone entirely. Transitioning into 10th, Bayley's nicer. She's kinder, and even decided to send a rose bouquet for Sasha on Valentine's, unfortunately her friends got her number, and set her up to be humiliated by saying they should go on a date, and letting her sit there and cry for hours. 

Bayley was an asshole, she knew it. That's why she was popular. Preying on the weaker, less fortunate kids brought you up the food chain in high school. She watched Sasha. She watched in Film when Sasha would laugh with a few of her friends, and with the teacher. She'd see it in Math, and Science, it seemed people like Bayley made her so unable to trust and lonely, she could only trust acquaintances and adults. How could she make Sasha like her? It was basically impossible at this stage. She remembered in 4th grade, Alexa had told Bayley that Naomi heard from Sasha herself that she liked her. She was so weirded out, it made her uncomfortable. The shock and delight (?) she felt when Sasha admitted she liked her, and Bayley just rejected her. The hurt in Sasha's eyes was unreal. 

_She hates me._ She thought. _I just laughed after she got it with a fucking football._ Bayley walked back by Roman, throwing the ball back to him. "Bro, that was funny as hell." Roman laughs. "It wasn't." Bayley says seriously, leaving the older boy to chuckle. "I saw you laugh." Roman looks at her in disbelief. "Fuck you, you could've given her a concussion asshole." He tosses the ball back with a scoff. "Yo chill."

When the bell rang, Bayley walked outside to the track. Playing Paramore in her headphones, she walked the track, having on earphone out to hear out for the soft bell when it rang. After 20 minutes or so, it did. She ran back inside, catching up with Seth and Finn. "You guys coming to tryouts?" Seth nods, while Finn shakes his head. "Gotta stay in shape for soccer, That's what ya call it here right?" Bayley nods, and they see someone trip while running, causing them to laugh as they enter British Lit. _Sasha._ The girl sat, organizing her desk, everything seemed to be in order. 

Bayley took this chance to sit. Of course one of the three actually do homework, and they were happy she did, but after she took her paper back when they finished copying, Bayley saddens when Sasha hurriedly runs away. 

That's the way she felt watching her walk to the elevator. _Maybe if I wasn't such a asshole, she'd like me._


End file.
